A wireless network represented by a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is conventionally used for data transmission between devices such as personal computers (PCs). Such a wireless network can be constructed such that data is transmitted through multicast transmission from an accesses point to devices.
Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless transmission apparatus performing wireless communication with another communication station in a wireless network. This wireless transmission apparatus includes a wireless processing means transmitting and receiving a wireless signal and a control means setting a predetermined frame period received by the wireless processing means based on management information from a surrounding communication station, defining a predetermined position within the prescribed frame period as management information transmission area, prescribing a plurality of slots in the management information transmission area to allow each communication station to transmit management information through one of the slots, prescribing a portion of the slots as a new entry slot in advance, and, when a certain signal is recognized at a predetermined new entry slot position, executing a process of allowing a transmission source of the certain signal to enter a wireless network.